


We're Basically a Family

by agronsies



Category: Glee
Genre: (It's Jesse x Sam), Angst, Faberry, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Jam, Klaine, Kuinn friends, Multi, Poorly written angst, Quinn Fabray Needs a Hug, Quinn has 2 sisters, She hates her family, Shopping, They're a background couple, Violence, Wholesome family content, apparently that's the ship name, quinn is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agronsies/pseuds/agronsies
Summary: Quinn Fabray finally has the courage to tell her conservative parents the truth about her identity. What will happen when she gets kicked out and has no other option but to move in with the Hudson-Hummel’s?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 34
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I had this idea for a fic and I thought it was cool so I decided to write it. I don’t know how often I will update it, so be patient!

“I’m going to come out to my parents tonight.” Quinn said, walking down the halls of McKinley High with her best friend, Kurt.

“Quinn you’ve talked about your parents being very old-fashioned all the time. I don’t want you to be in danger because you’ve told them you’re gay. I am all for coming out and being your true self, but I don’t think you should. Not yet anyway.” Kurt insisted for his friend to wait.

“I’m ready Kurt. I can’t keep it inside anymore. I don’t care what they think okay? I’m too sick of them asking me when I’m going to get a boyfriend, or asking more awkward questions about my love life.” She explained.

“What if they do something bad?” Kurt asked.

“They won’t. They don’t want to set a bad example, them being the most talked about couple at church and all that.” She laughed.

“But I want you to be safe.” He repeated a few times and started to receive the silent treatment.

“I’m going to do it, even if you’re not happy about it okay? You weren’t sure if your dad was going to accept you, but you did it, and he did accept you. And now you’re as happy as can be.” She tried to use an anecdote to persuade Kurt.

“Quinn, my dad being into football and being a ‘lad’ is very different to your mom and dad being VERY religious and conservative. I’m scared for you, that’s all.” He thought out loud.

“I’m doing it and you can’t stop me.” She snapped and started to walk off.

“Quinn, please-“ He worried.

“I don’t care. I’m doing it. I’m tired of being this fake version of myself in front of my family.” She blurted out and ran down the corridor to the door to let her out of the school. She could feel herself choking up but tried to keep herself together as she got on the bus to go home.

Maybe Kurt was right though. Maybe she was making a mistake. However she really was sick of being ‘straight’ in front of her family. She was sick of thinking about the idea of taking her girlfriend home and having to sneak her around everywhere. And most importantly, she was sick of hiding.

As she approached her house, she saw that she had a text from Kurt, but she refused to read it and walked straight into her house and up to her room. Her head was way too cluttered to focus on her homework, so instead she switched on One Day at a Time on Netflix to calm her nerves down. She heard her dad come in the house and she became instantly more anxious but was still intent in coming out because she built herself up to it the night before. She was still thinking about texting Kurt but she didn't really want to deal with him at that moment, so she immersed herself in the One Day at a Time universe.

"Quinn, it's dinner time." Her mom shouted up from the dining room.

Oh god.

It was time. Quinn was going to tell them her big secret. She was finally going to come out and be her true self. Was she worried? Yes. But she knew she wouldn't regret her coming out as being in the closet was much more damaging than she ever thought it would be. She looked in the mirror and started to give herself a pep talk.

"Okay Quinn. You're going to tell them you're gay tonight." She muttered to her reflection. "And they're probably not going to like it. But that's okay. You have a good support group at school who will support you-"

"Quinn, dinner is ready." Her dad shouted sternly.

"I'm coming okay?" Quinn shouted back, before taking a huge deep breath and walking down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter!! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> This chapter contains a lot of homophobia so please read at your own risk!

“So, how was school today girls?” Quinn’s mom asked the three siblings who were sat around the table eating dinner.

“Eh, pretty normal. Made sure to study hard for midterms though.” Quinn’s older sibling, Ellie said. She was the golden girl of the family and was very smart.

“And you Annie?” Her mom asked the youngest sibling.

“It was fine I guess. Remember I’ve got a swim meet on Thursday!” Annie stated. Being the youngest, she was the more favoured sibling, even though their parents claimed there wasn’t any favouritism- there definitely was.

“Quinn you haven’t said much. You alright?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah- I mean- I’ve got something to tell you guys.” She put her knife and fork down and cleared her throat. “What I’m going to tell you is kind of a big deal to me and I want it to just stay in this house so please don’t talk about it outside of the house and especially not at church.”

“Okay honey, what is it?” Her mom enquired.

As Quinn prepared to herself to say those 3 words out loud, she saw her dad’s eyebrows change position and his body language became more tense. She was worried that he knew what she was going to say. He did not look up at his daughter and continued eating his dinner but was listening.

“Mom, dad, Ellie, Annie, please listen to me, this is really important.” She insisted, and her dad finally put his cutlery down and lifted his head to look at his daughter.

“Just say it.” Her dad snapped.

“Okay.” She took a huge deep breath and said it. “I’m a lesbian.”

The room fell silent. And it stayed silent for too long. Quinn had revealed the secret that she had kept inside her for years and she was feeling particularly vulnerable now that it was out.

“Say something?” She insisted. Ellie and Annie looked at each other very awkwardly and didn’t say a word. Her mom’s lips were drooped and fell into a frown and her dad- well, she couldn’t bare to look at her dad.

“You are a disgrace to this family.” He started.

“Russell!” Her mom shouted.

“The bible clearly states that homosexuality is a sin. You are bringing shame upon our family when you are living your homosexual lifestyle. What is church going to say about this then?” He continued.

“Dad-“ She tried to butt in.

“Let me finish.” He cried. “A boy at church was your way once. He got sent off to a conversion camp for the summer and came back as straight as a book spine. He has a wife now, and 3 beautiful children. Biological children, I might add.”

“I don’t want to be sent off to a camp which I know does not work. I want to live my truth.” Quinn explained.

“Well, there’s obviously only one other option for you then.” He shook his head.

“Russell- you dare say what I think you’re about to say-“ Her mom shouted.

“Judy, be quiet.” He snapped.

“Dad...” Ellie questioned.

“Girls, go up to your room. I don’t want you to witness what is going to happen.” She signalled for her daughters to go upstairs. They got up nervously and walked out the room, leaving Quinn, her mom and her dad at the table.

“You can’t live here anymore. Not under my roof. Not whilst you’re living this sin that brings shame upon my family.” Her dad said with an extremely angry tone to his voice. “If I had the choice I’d make you leave right now. And that’s what is going to happen.”

Quinn began to cry. “What the hell dad? You’d rather me leave instead of living my truth?”

“Yes, exactly what I’m saying.” He said, smugly.

“Russell, come into the kitchen right now.” Her mom snapped at her husband and made him go into the kitchen. Quinn stayed in the dining room, and she could hear a lot of shouting. She tried not to focus on each sentence, but as she broke down in tears, she didn’t have any other choice but to listen to the vicious words that were being exchanged in the next room. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing really. But thank god for her mom’s morals.

“So.” Her dad said. "You have until tomorrow morning. When you leave for school, you leave for good. Got it?" 

"Mom- how could you?" She cried.

"I'm sorry Quinn. He insisted." She replied.

"Oh shut up Judy. You want her out as much as I do." He spilled.

"Mom?!" Quinn shrieked. She didn't reply. 

"Go up to your room. I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning." He pointed to the door.

As she walked up the stairs, she was thinking about her conversation with Kurt at school. About how he knew that her family was very traditional. And he suspected something bad was going to happen. But of course, she didn't listen, and she hated herself for not listening. And even worse, she hated being wrong. 

Quinn's phone was blowing up with missed phone calls and texts from Kurt asking whether everything was okay. Quite frankly, she did not want to deal with him right now. She decided the best thing to do at that moment was cry. A lot.

* * *

A knock was heard on Quinn's door, but she was knee deep in tears and didn't have the energy to shout 'Go away', so the door opened itself and in walked Ellie, her older sister.

"Q, I heard everything." She sighed.

"Well, that wasn't very hard. He tore into me. And these walls aren't very thick." She stated the obvious. "What are you going to tell me- that I'm also a disgrace to this family? And I deserve to be kicked out?"

"No..." She said. "I want to tell you I'm sorry."

"Why are YOU sorry? You're not the one being kicked out."

"Dad. He sucks." She laughed.

"Oh, please tell me about it. Not like I've been abandoned by my family or anything." Quinn said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm moving out for college next year- you can always live with me there." She offered.

"No thanks." She shot down the offer immediately.

"What the hell are you going to do then?" She asked.

"I- I don't know. Probably sleep on the streets, couch surf, just go through the whole homeless bucket-list." She listed.

"You can't do that. What about my car? And you can have some money, rent a motel or something." She offered again.

"Sorry, I don't accept charity." She sighed.

"Okay Quinn. You're impossible to work with. Have you actually processed what's going on right now?" Ellie shook her head.

"Sure." She snapped.

"You haven't." She sat down on her bed next to her.

"Dad has kicked you out. You're leaving tomorrow, probably for good. And you have nowhere to go." 

"I deserve it." Quinn cried.

"You don't. Can you please accept my money?" She kept holding out the stash of money.

"No, I can't accept it." She swatted her sister's hand away. "Can you... leave?"

"Fine. Your loss." She got up and headed for the door. "Bye Quinn."

Quinn mumbled back and as soon as she exited the room, she started crying again. She kept thinking about why she was so stubborn. She hated that about herself. But she really didn't like accepting help from people either. She was really in a 'Lose both ways' situation. 

All of a sudden, tiredness filled her body and her eyelids became so heavy that she had to put her head down on her pillow and sleep. She suspected she wouldn't sleep very much in the next few weeks, or even months, so she would take any opportunity to get some valuable sleep. As she laid on her bed, she tried not to focus her brain on what had just happened, but about what her life COULD be. Soon enough, she fell asleep and stayed asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Crap.

She must have slept through the night.

Quinn shot up out of her bed and looked at the time. 

5am.

2 hours until she had to leave for school. Sure, that gives her enough time to decide what to pack and what to leave behind. She got a stool and reached to the top of her closet, where she found a big duffel bag to fill with clothes. She rummaged through her closet to see what she needed most but she didn't want to pack too much, as she would most likely be carrying around the bag for a while. And a heavy bag would slow her down a lot. Especially walking around school. In the end, she decided to pack 2 hoodies, 2 pairs of sweatpants, and many pieces of underwear. She also packed her favourite blanket so if she found herself on the street, she would be a little warmer in the freezing Ohio winter air. 

Her indecisive packing led her all the way to 7am, and she had to leave for school in 10 minutes. She didn't feel like eating so she knocked on her younger sister's bedroom door and waited for her to let her in.

"Annie I'm going to miss you so much." Quinn cried.

"Mhm." Annie mumbled.

"Will you miss me?" She asked her younger sister.

"I don't know." She said.

"Excuse me?" 

"The bible says homosexuality is a sin, and dad says that too, so I must agree with dad-" She recited.

"Annie, why are you such a daddy's girl? You're agreeing with him?" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Quinn." She got up from her desk and signalled for her to leave the room.

"At least give me a hug?" Quinn held her arms open.

"Sorry. Gotta eat breakfast." She sighed and walked out.

Well then.

'Quinn, you officially pissed off your entire family. Well done to you. You're the family joke', she told herself as she walked out the house without even saying goodbye to her mom and dad.

As she slammed the door, the bang drilled into her head what had just happened to her.

She got kicked out. And she had nowhere to go. But school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the mess of a chapter that this was. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing through the angst! Hopefully I will redeem myself soon.

Quinn took the early bus to school that day as she really did not want to be in her house for any longer than she was. Even though she was permitted to stay the night, she didn't feel welcome at all. She was only staying the night because her dad wanted to keep being in her mom's good book, and if that doesn't offer a telltale sign about her dad's personality- nothing will.

Luckily no one Quinn knew was on the early bus. She was particularly angry at her younger sister, Annie, and may or may not have burst into tears two or three times in one bus journey. She was embarrassed for herself- an emotion she hated feeling, because she was always Quinn- the strong one. Well, now she wasn't. She was the weak one.

She was sitting in the canteen on the table she and Kurt always sat on and she was kind of hoping that he'd come to the canteen to ask her how she was, but after 20 minutes, she figured out he wasn't coming. Which sucked. For both of them. Quinn had a tendency to think about the worst possible situation before thinking of the real situation, so instead of Kurt possibly being late into school, she was definitely thinking about Kurt being very mad and not wanting to talk to her because she ghosted him all night. She couldn't help but remember the time when Kurt came out to his dad and she received a running commentary of everything that was happening. She even received texts of him walking downstairs and back upstairs. That made her laugh then, and even when she was thinking about it a year later. From that moment, she decided she really did want Kurt to be her best friend, but she also did not want to be proved wrong.

Quinn saw the time and instantly got up off the chair and walked to her locker so she could put her duffel bag into her locker. Her locker wasn't very big but she was adamant it would fit in so she kept squeezing it and squashing it to make sure it would fit in. She was hoping no one would notice her struggling to put it in, but a brunette-haired girl walked past and saw her struggling.

"Hey- do you need some help?" She called out from the end of the corridor.

"Nope, I'm fine thank you." Quinn replied bluntly.

"Haha let me do it." She laughed obnoxiously and grabbed the bag from Quinn's hands. She folded it over and moved a couple of the books in her locker to make space for it. It fit in perfectly and when she closed the locker she smiled and winked at Quinn and then walked away.

"Thanks?" She questioned, watching the girl walk away. Quinn didn't really catch her full face, but the part she saw- wow. She was beautiful. And she had sworn she had never seen her before. Oh well, she'll probably never see her again. 

'No, Quinn, you're not developing a crush on a girl you didn't even see the full face of,' she muttered and repeated to herself as she walked into her first lesson of the day. Kurt was sat with Mercedes and Sam and there wasn't any space next to them to sit next to them, so she decided to sit at the back away from everyone. She could hear the conversation between that trio though.

"Kurt I think you should talk to her." Mercedes pleaded.

"She made it clear she doesn't want to talk to me. Look, she sat away from us. If she wanted to talk, she'd come and sit with us." He explained.

"What even was this petty fight about?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't really matter. I just know we aren't on good terms. She hasn't texted me since our fight." Kurt sighed, not explaining the reason why because he was unsure whether Quinn was out to them. Even though they weren't on speaking terms, he still knew that her being gay was to be revealed by Quinn and Quinn only, and he respected her privacy and her wishes to tell everyone when she was ready, not when Kurt wanted to blurt it out at a random time of day.

"Hope you guys sort it soon because you guys really are a power couple." Mercedes laughed.

"Me too. I miss her." He said.

* * *

For the majority of the day, the pair stayed clear of each other. Quinn was worried about where she was going to go after school, so that took up most of her thoughts really. And Kurt wanted to respect her privacy, surely her not speaking to him was a way of telling him something was wrong? That's what he thought anyway.

Quinn was sat on a bench across from the canteen at the end of the day. Seas of people were leaving the school and barely noticed her sitting on the bench with her duffel bag and her almost crying into her hoodie. She wasn't surprised though- she felt very irrelevant. Once the head cheerleader dating the quarterback, now the joke of the school who was disowned by her parents. She didn't want that last fact to be revealed though.

"Hey." A familiar voice called out from the other end of the corridor. "What's up?"

Quinn grumbled.

"Way to let me know you're okay!" He punched her shoulder.

"Leave me alone Kurt." She turned around to face the other side. She really did not have the energy to get up off the bench and leave.

"How did telling your parents go?" He asked.

"Fine." She said bluntly.

"Why aren't you going home then? You always rush to get the early bus." He questioned.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my sister to pick me up. She's got study club so I'm waiting." She thought of an excuse on the spot.

"I swear I saw your sister leave-" He started.

"Kurt, just please. Respect my damn privacy." She snapped.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." He shook his head and got up from the bench.

"Yeah whatever." She mumbled and watched her best friend- well, more like ex-best friend- walk away. And then, her sitting on that bench alone, made her realise something. She had nowhere to go. At all. She couldn't even go to Kurt's. She was scared for herself, but she had to leave the school. She walked to the park that was a 20 minute bus ride at least, so it took her about an hour to get there. There was a bench just at the top of the park which was inhabited and was fairly clean, so she decided to set up camp there. She unfurled her blanket from her duffel bag and covered herself in it so she could preserve most of her body heat for the cold night that she was probably going to experience. And even though she was homeless, she wanted to keep up her GPA so she got out her homework and began to do it, watching everyone walk past her and not taking notice of the 17 year old girl who was sat on a park bench wrapped in a blanket. Oh well. She thought she deserved it really.

* * *

2 hours later, well, at least she thought, she was approached by a familiar man who looked extremely concerned by the sight of her sat on the bench.

"Quinn? Is that you?" He asked. When he spoke, Quinn worked out who it was.

Burt. Kurt's dad.

"Mr Hummel?" She trembled.

"What the hell are you doing here, kid?" He questioned. "It's 7pm. And it's freezing!"

"That's why I have a blanket." She stated the obvious.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing here or am I going to have to find out myself? From your parents?" He kept trying to get an answer for Quinn, who was now shivering.

"No!" She shot up from the bench. "Don't talk to my parents. They suck."

"Okay..." Burt said and sat down on the bench. "What is it?"

"You- you don't want to know." She shook her head.

"I do. Why else would I have stopped to talk to you?" 

"Okay then..." She took a deep breath. "I got kicked out."

"What?!" He said, angrily. "Why?!"

"Because I came out to them last night. I know my parents are traditional and all that, but I really did not think they'd disown me. My dad- well he was furious. He doesn't want me to even talk to him anymore, let alone step in his house." She explained. She had cried too much over the last 24 hours and she had none left in her body to let out.

"Oh, kid that's horrible." Burt scoffed, and paused for a second. "If you excuse me, I need to make a phone call."

"Yeah, you can just leave me now. I did this to myself. Leave me like everyone else did." Quinn mumbled to herself.

Burt pulled his phone out and called Carole, his wife. He asked her to run a piping hot bath and to prepare the bed in the spare room. Quinn didn't hear what he was saying but she was just assuming he was calling Carole to say hi.

"Okay Quinn, because I can't stand to see my son's best friend in this much of a state, you can come home with us tonight. Carole is running a hot bath for you so you can warm up, and you can sleep in a comfy bed as I'm sure this bench hasn't been nice to your back. We'll provide you breakfast and lunch for tomorrow okay?" Burt offered her.

"Are you sure you want to do this..?" Quinn couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I'm very sure Quinn. Friends are family." He smiled. "Now come on, let's get you to my house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) I've been very regular with these updates but please don't expect me to write a chapter a day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support for the first 3 chapters, I hope you are enjoying! <3

Quinn and Burt were walking up Burt's driveway and the door opened, where Carole was waiting in the doorway for them. She was wearing an apron and holding a wooden spoon.

"Hey honey." Burt said.

"Hi Quinn, how are you?" Carole asked.

"Not great." She bluntly said.

"I know. It's okay. The bath has been run so you can go straight up there. Let me get Finn and he can show you to the spare room-" She turned back into the house to call for Finn.

Quinn forgot about that family dynamic. Kurt and Finn were step-brothers. Kurt, her 'best' friend was her ex-boyfriend's step-brother. Oh, how awkward. She thought it would be better than being on the street though, so she shrugged her shoulders and waited for Finn to surface through the door.

"Okay Quinn you can come with me now." Finn called out, pointing his arm to the stairs.

"Isn't this... awkward for you?" She asked the boy who was walking her up the stairs.

"I mean yeah, kind of. It's not the best situation is it? I swear when we broke up we said we'd never talk again. But here we are..." He droned on about their relationship.

"Can- can you just show me where this bedroom is so I can be alone?" She interrupted his train of thought.

"Yeah, sorry. It's the third door on the left. Bathroom's at the end of the hall." He pointed out and then waked back downstairs.

Quinn walked into the spare room which was mainly full of boxes, with a single bed on the back wall. It was made up perfectly and had many cushions on it, probably so she could choose how she would be sleeping. It was a nice gesture, and it was the first time she had smiled since she was sat in the canteen that morning. She sat on the bed and threw her duffel bag down and just laid there for a solid 10 minutes, not feeling anything, really. Her sister was speaking facts, she really hadn't processed what had happened, but her waking up in that room instead of her own- well maybe that would give her a big wake up call. 

She knew she was only staying one night so she didn't unpack anything but she took out her hairbrush and her small selection of makeup and placed them on the dressing table that was covered in dust. It probably belonged to Kurt's mom, so she didn't want to mess anything up. She then decided to get undressed and get into the bath that Carole ran for her. It was so peaceful, just her alone in that bathroom, but her being alone only meant one thing- her thoughts were as loud as anything. She tried to not take notice of the big voice in her head telling her she made a huge mistake coming out to her parents, but she couldn't. It made her feel different. For a long time, that voice told her to come out. And now it was telling her that what she did was wrong. Contradiction at its finest, really.

About 20 minutes later, she got out of the bath and headed back into the room where there was a note sat on the pillow. She was sure it wasn't there before she went in the bath, but maybe she was wrong. She had to get dressed so she decided to put on the oversized hoodie she packed and sweatpants. Not the most glamorous outfit, but really she didn't feel glamorous. She threw her hair into a messy bun and then sat back on the bed and started reading the note that magically appeared.

_Quinn,_

_I know this isn't the situation you wanted to be in, huh? Just know you're welcome to stay here as long as you like._

_If you ever need to talk to a woman about anything, you can always come to me. And I won't tell anyone what we discuss, full confidentiality. I want to let you know that this house is a safe space for you and you're fully welcome here again. I know the history between you and Finn isn't that great, but I've told him to not talk about it as you're hurting._

_Consider us family now. I know that's a bit far-fetched, but whilst you're under this roof, you're family._

_Carole x_

That note really made her smile. She decided to go downstairs and see what was going on down there. She saw Carole cooking in the kitchen and Burt and Finn sitting at the TV watching the Football game. Kurt was nowhere to be seen- he was probably in his room. She decided not to say anything though, as he was probably still mad. 

As she was walking toward a seat in the living room, the front door swung open. 

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Kurt announced to the house.

"Hey son. I need to speak to you-" Burt started before being interrupted. 

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" He asked as soon as he spotted Quinn sitting on the chair.

"It's a long story." Burt tried to explain. 

"It's okay Burt, I can explain." Quinn sighed and stood up. "I think we need to be alone for this."

Kurt and Quinn walked upstairs and he led Quinn to his bedroom and they sat down on the bed, and sat in silence for a while. Kurt just needed to process what was happening.

"So... you gonna explain why you're here? At-" He checks his watch. "8pm at night?"

"Well." She started. "I guess my parents weren't that all impressed with me being gay."

"Quinn oh my god-" He said in a caring tone.

"Kurt, let me finish." She sighed. "I shouldn't have ignored you. My brain- it just wasn't in the best head-space to process our argument earlier and I just didn't really want to talk to anyone. You know? I'm just so- shocked about everything that's happened over the last 24 hours and stuff. My life has really fallen apart. And I thought I lost my best friend as well as my family. And that sucks to think about when my best friend is as awesome as you."

"Oh Quinn, it's okay. I just wish you weren't so damn stubborn at times..." He hugged Quinn who had managed to start crying again.

"I know. I hate myself for being so stubborn. It's my worst quality." She shook her head.

"You think?" He laughed and hugged her tighter. "And what are you doing here then...?"

"Your dad found me in the park on a bench. I guess he felt bad for me so he brought me here? And now I kinda live here..." She recalled the events that happened earlier that day.

"Oh Quinn you could have come here after school if you had just talked to me about it." Kurt sighed. "But I'm glad you're here, and I am so glad you're safe."

"Me too." She smiled shyly.

"Oh, and now we're living together, this gives you no excuses but to join me in my movie musical marathons okay?" He winked.

"Ughhhh, okay fine." She laughed.

* * *

As the Hudson-Hummel's- and Quinn- were sitting round the table to eat, Quinn felt safe. She felt like everyone in that house accepted her and appreciated her and it made her feel very warm inside. She couldn't stop smiling and Kurt definitely noticed. They were discussing school, and Burt kept droning on about a regular customer from his tire shop who had annoyed him. Finn talked about his recent football practice. Carole talked about her having to work the night shift on Friday. The conversations just flowed easily, something that didn't happen very often around the Fabray dinner table. And at that exact moment, she felt at home, she felt safe and most of all, she felt wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So life is starting to feel okay for ms Quinn Fabray.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my streak of uploading 4 days in a row! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though.
> 
> This chapter has mentions of homophobic slurs and an act of violence/abuse. If you're triggered by that, please read this chapter at your own caution. Take care!

It was cold and wet when Quinn suddenly recognised her surroundings. She was stuck on a park bench, trying to preserve the last of the body heat that she generated from the day time. Her hair was soaking wet and the blanket was barely dry and wasn't doing a good job of keeping all the body heat in. Her hoodie felt like it was as thin as paper and wasn't keeping her very warm either. She was shivering uncontrollably and she couldn't tell if it was because of the cold or anxiety. It probably was both.

The park where she was staying looked like a ghost town at night. It was pitch black due to the streetlamps not working and no one was walking. Well, why would they be? It was a stupid time in the morning. Until she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Dyke." The deep voice called out loudly. "Homo." It kept repeating those 2 words until the figure was stood in front of Quinn.

"Dad-" Quinn was startled, but interrupted by her dad now tearing the blanket off of his daughter.

"You deserve to freeze." He said bluntly. "You brought this upon yourself. You brought this shame upon our family. You made us not be God's favourite people. You are not a good person." 

"Anything else?" She asked angrily.

"Yeah. You will never, ever, ever see me or my family again. And that includes your sisters, because you apparently left this morning before I could say my final goodbyes. Everyone hates you Quinn, and you did this to yourself. I have no sympathy for you, I never have, and I never will." Her dad erupted, before pulling his arm out to swipe Quinn's face. 

"Dad- no!" She shouted.

All of a sudden, her perception changed from the dark park to a dark room, where she was laid in a comfy bed and in the warm. She woke up drenched in sweat and was crying. But she was okay. Sat on the bed with her was Carole who was looking over here with so much caution.

"Shhh, Quinn, it was only a dream. It was only a dream." She petted Quinn's head and tried to calm her down. Quinn was too choked up to talk but Carole did a good job trying to talk her out of her dream: "You're here, in my house in a nice warm bed and no one is going to hurt you. You're safe and we're going to protect you, okay?"

They carried on like that for 5 minutes or so. The house was quiet as everyone was asleep except for them, so they could speak freely. Well, as freely as possible as they tried not to wake anyone up.It wasn't that hard though, as Quinn still couldn't talk and Carole was whispering softly. After a while, a small smile spread along Quinn's face and was finally able to talk.

"What happened?" She was confused as she was being cuddled by Carole.

"Hey Quinn, I think you had a nightmare. I heard shuffling about in your room and I heard you mutter some things that weren't very nice so I wanted to check if you were okay, and you obviously weren't. I hope I didn't over step any boundaries..." She frowned.

"No... no, it's okay actually. I haven't been held like this for a while. Maybe a few months actually. I always have really bad dreams. They started when I was younger and my mom always let me sleep in her bed after them, but when I got to age 10 my dad had enough of me ending up in the middle of them in bed as often as every week so he told me I had to suck it up and deal with them on my own. They became even worse then and I had no one to talk to about them, and that- that hurt me so bad." She explained a big part of her childhood. "And I haven't received a hug from my mom in a few months, and my dad- well I honestly don't remember the last time we hugged."

"Oh, Quinn I'm so sorry." She gasped at the horrible story she heard.

"It's okay..." She pitied herself.

"Honey, it isn't. The way you've been raised has always been to not share your bad thoughts, and that is so bad. I want you to know, that even if its a small nightmare, or you wake up like you have tonight, you can always come and wake me up so we can have a little chat, okay? I want you to know you can talk to me about everything, big or small, important or silly. Anything. I'm here. Of course, you can't wake me up when I'm at the hospital working the night shift- but you can text me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Carole reiterated.

This was the first time in months that Quinn felt loved by a mother figure. She had only been in the Hudson-Hummel house for one night, but she felt wanted and she felt safe and secure, so she knew she wasn't definitely going anywhere in the near future.

“Thank you, Carole." Quinn said with relief. 

"How about we start a new tradition, huh? I used to do this all the time when Finn was younger. Every time he had a bad dream- which wasn't often- we drank milk downstairs together and watched an episode of the Bananas in Pyjamas. Obviously, you're a bit too old to be watching Bananas in Pyjamas, but I think I have a DVD set of the whole series of Friends, so we can watch that maybe!" She suggested.

"You'd- do that... for me?" Quinn was genuinely surprised at the act of kindness that was bestowed upon her.

"Anything to make you happy. Whilst you're under this roof, you're basically family okay." Carole said. "Come on, let's go downstairs." 

* * *

"Good morning Quinn! How was your first night here? The bed comfy enough?" Burt asked, as he saw Quinn surface from the stairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning Burt, the bed was just right, thank you." She rubbed her eyes and winked at Carole, who held her thumb up to her.

"Excellent. I made you lunch, where's your backpack? I'll go put it in there for you." He asked, looking around the kitchen.

"You- made me lunch?" She smiled shyly.

"Of course." 

"It's in the spare room. I'll go get it-" She pointed to the stairs before being interrupted.

"Hey, you get breakfast! I'll go and put it in for you." He rushed up the stairs.

Even that simple act of kindness really put a smile on Quinn's face and it put in her in a good mood- something she didn't think she would be in so soon after the dramatic events that happened 2 days ago. She was so thankful for the Hudson-Hummel's, and most importantly Kurt for having such a great family. She was so grateful for the act of kindness that happened the night before and during the night. She could have easily been left out in the cold for the night, so thank god for Burt walking in the park in the evening. 

Half an hour later, Kurt, Finn and Quinn were just leaving the house so they could get to the bus stop. They left the house together but Finn walked ahead so he could get to the front of the queue for a good seat on the bus, but Kurt and Quinn walked slowly, but obviously quick enough to not miss the bus. They were constantly smiling at each other and talked the whole way to the bus stop and the whole way to school. And just like that, they had both got their best friends back and were extremely happy being in each other's company.

And everything was fine at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a dream sequence because why the heck not! Hope you enjoyed the soft Carole and Quinn content, I'm imagining Carole thinking Quinn was the daughter she never had. Please comment your thoughts and enjoy the rest of your day! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to focus on the development of another couple in this chapter because I haven't even introduced one of the characters yet. Do not fear- the focus on Quinn will be back next chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> This chapter has mentions of homophobia and death, so read at your own risk.

"You're happy today, huh?" Quinn laughed as she saw Kurt's beaming smile from all the way across the living room.

Kurt was sat on the sofa staring at his phone, cracking a smile every minute or so. Quinn had noticed his excessive smiling and was just convinced he was watching a funny video or something, but there was no way that funny video was longer than half an hour. And what he was doing was obviously more important than Project Runway as he barely looked up from his phone to watch the TV show.

"Who's the lucky guy?" She winked and went and sat next to Kurt, trying to see what was on his phone.

"Hey!" Kurt pulled his phone away from Quinn and turned around. "How'd you guess..." 

"It's not a big surprise that you're talking to a boy- you've barely looked up from your phone and you keep smiling. And we're watching Project Runway. You never get distracted when watching Project Runway." She explained. "So tell me... what's he like? Where'd you meet him? When's your first date?"

"Woah, a load of questions." He responded. "Do you want to know everything...?"

"As much as you wanna share."

"Okay... so his name is Blaine, he works as a waiter at Breadstix and he goes to Dalton Academy in Westerville. He's super cute, he's got the fluffiest hair imaginable, his eyes are the perfect shade of hazel and his face is just the perfect face to ever exist." He daydreamed about his crush.

"Wow, the way you described him, I might fall in love with him..." She said sarcastically and Kurt threw a pillow at her. "Hey, I'm joking! Wait, is this why you kept insisting we had to go to Breadstix once every week at the exact same time...?"

"Maybe..." He said shyly.

"Oh Kurt, you are so annoying." Quinn joked. "Now come on, how did he ask you out?"

"He wrote his number on the bill when we went to pay once. It was adorable and he winked at me when he handed me the bill. He's so cute and I can't wait to go out with him on Saturday." He dreamt.

"This Saturday? That's... tomorrow!" She realised.

"Yeah! Gahhh, he's so cute I wanna die." Kurt pined.

"What are you gonna do for your date?" Quinn wanted to know every little detail about the date that was going on.

"We're going to the coffee shop down the street and we're just going to talk, really. He told me that he also wants to take me on a walk round the park and treat me like a Prince. He really is the cutest..." His pupils dilated just at the thought at him.

"Okay... as much as I'd LOVE to stay and talk about this boy with you, I need to do some homework and some studying. Do you know when dinner is?" Quinn asked. 

"It's Friday and we usually have takeaway because Carole works the night shift and she usually does the cooking!" Kurt laughed. "When we decide what we're gonna eat, dad will call you."

"Okay good." Quinn agreed and headed upstairs, where she sat down at the desk in the small study. She pulled out her textbooks and realised she had so much to do. She started working on her maths homework and was fully engrossed in the art of Trigonometry when she started daydreaming about the brunette-haired girl that always sat in front of her and smiled shyly at her multiple times in the lesson. She had a pretty face- the prettiest actually. She stopped her train of thought so she could carry on with her maths work. 

An hour later, she finished her work and was called down to decide on what takeaway they were going to order. Finn kept asking for Pizza, and Burt really fancied a Chinese, however since it was Quinn's first 'Fast Food Friday' (A title that was a bit misleading, but it was invented by a 8 year old Kurt) she was given the huge honour of deciding what they were going to eat, and she decided she wanted burgers and so they were ordered soon after and consumed within the next hour, also completing one of the other Hudson-Hummel family traditions, which was to watch a trashy movie during it so they could talk about how bad the movie was whilst talking about how good the food was that they were eating. All in all, it was a great night and Quinn had started to bond more with Burt and started to make amends with Finn, which she thought would have never happened.

* * *

It was 3pm and Quinn was busy still completing her homework when a knock on the door was heard. It was Kurt coming into the room to tell her he was leaving for his date with Blaine.

"You're going to be okay, aren't you? With just my dad, Carole and Finn?" He asked. "Isn't it a bit awkward leaving your best friend alone with your parents and your brother?"

"Haha Kurt, come on. I live here. You're not gonna be home with me every minute of every day. Plus, I'm okay. I still got all this homework to do." She laughed and showed Kurt the massive stack of textbooks she had to pile through.

"Wooh, I definitely do not envy you." He winked. The doorbell rang and a smile instantly cracked onto his face. "That must be Blaine!"

"Come on, I'll see you out. I wanna meet this famous Blaine." She got up out of the chair and walked downstairs with Kurt to the door, where it was opened and stood outside was Blaine.

"Hey Kurt- and who's this?" Blaine asked shyly.

"That's my best friend Quinn." He explained. "It's a long story... I'll tell you later."

"Okay, see you later Kurt! Treat him well, will ya?" Quinn winked and shut the door.

Kurt and Blaine walked down the street and headed into the coffee shop that they were going to have their date in. When lining up to order, Kurt was scrambling around his pockets to get the money so he could pay, but Blaine kept insisting he would pay because he asked Kurt out on the date, which did make him smile, so he didn't fight it in the end. After they received their drinks, they went and sat down at a table and started talking. Their conversations ranged from what their schools were like to what they'd do with a million dollars. They flowed so easily and they felt like they could talk forever, which they both admitted that's what they looked for in men. Blaine decided to ask a key question to Kurt.

"So, when did you come out? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..." He reassured Kurt.

"Well I've known I wasn't straight since forever. The boys at elementary school weren't too fond of me wanting them to join me in the reenactment of the Beauty and the Beast grand ball, dancing and all, so really since then, haha. I actually came out to my friend Mercedes after she thought we were dating because we went out as friends to a few events. I don't blame her though, I am irresistible." Kurt explained and winked.

"How did your parents take it? If you're out to them." Blaine asked.

"Well, I guess my mom always knew. She was the one who enrolled me in Ballet and let me do all the 'girly' extra-curricular stuff. Although I can't tell her exactly know because she's dead, she always wanted me to be happy, and I'm happy now I'm out." Kurt admitted.

"Yikes, I'm sorry Kurt." He pulled his hand out from under the table and placed it upon Kurt's for comfort.

"It's okay. It was almost 9 years ago now. Still hurts like hell but It's okay." He sighed. "Well, my dad was a little shocked at me coming out first. He told me he knew too. And honestly? I wasn't phased by that. I just wanted my dad to love and accept me, and that's what he did."

"Wish I could say the same about my dad..." Blaine mumbled a little too loud and Kurt heard it.

"Your dad's not supportive?" Kurt tilted his head to listen to Blaine's coming out story.

"Yeah, not really. He keeps asking me when I'm going to bring home my girlfriend and meet her. He's basically in denial. He's not okay with it at all. My mom tries to support me, but she was brainwashed by my dad and I don't think she really cares anymore..." He frowned and looked down at the table.

"Hey, look at me." Kurt insisted. "Whilst we're together, it's you and me. We don't care what anyone else thinks. Kurt and Blaine against the world." Kurt laughed.

"Oh, you know exactly what to say." Blaine said smugly. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

* * *

Around 30 minutes into their detour around the park so Kurt could get home, they stopped and sat on a bench so they could admire the sunset. It was a winter's day so the sun was setting early. It gave Kurt and Blaine more chance to talk and have some intimate moments.

"The sunset's so beautiful." Kurt expressed in awe.

"Yeah, well, it's not as beautiful as you." Blaine expressed his admiration for Kurt.

"Oh Blaine, you're really Prince Charming, huh?" He chuckled to himself and placed his hand on the bench, expecting for Blaine's to cover it, but instead he shuffled closer to his face.

"Your eyes are the prettiest eyes I've ever seen in my life." Kurt whispered.

"I might never stop stroking your hair if I started stroking it." Blaine whispered back.

"You're the nicest boy I've ever talked to." He smiled.

"Can I- kiss you?" Blaine asked, as he didn't know how Kurt would react. But Kurt instantly went in to press his lips against Blaine's and achieved contact. His lips were the softest, and they both felt at home in the comfort of each other. After they pulled away, they were both thinking the same thing.

"That's a yes then...." Blaine expressed, trying to catch his breath.

"I want to see you again." Kurt blurted out.

"Wow, that's- sudden." 

"I know. But you can't deny we have the best chemistry. It doesn't feel like we've been on this date for 2 hours. It both feels like forever and it feels like we've just met each other at the same time. You make me happy, Blaine." Kurt expressed his feelings.

"Come on, let's get you home. Your dad won't be happy if you're out in the dark." Blaine took in what Kurt said but chose not to respond. The two boys walked home and said goodbye at the door of Kurt's house and watched Blaine walk back down the driveway home. He was a little sad the date was over but he had a great time and he couldn't wait to tell Quinn. He was happy. And he never felt that way about a guy before. He just hoped Blaine wanted to see him again. The wait for a text saying he wanted to see him again as agonising, but what Kurt said was a little out there for the first date.

At 2:30am the next morning, the sound of his phone buzzing woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and checked it, and the sight of the notification made him smile like an idiot. 'Watch out world, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are going out again. And you can't stop us.' He thought to himself, before turning his phone off and putting his head back on his pillow again. That day was a very good day, one of the best days Kurt had had for a while- maybe ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if there are any glaring errors, I'm writing this update quite late at night. See you in the next update!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed a bit of a filler chapter! Don't worry, I'll get back to the drama next chapter.

Overall, the next week of Quinn's was very uneventful. She had a regular week at school and nothing was particularly exciting out of school either. However, the whole Hudson-Hummel household did decide they wanted to go shopping at the weekend, so that at least got Quinn through the very boring week she had.

  
When she woke up that Saturday morning, she went downstairs as usual and ate breakfast with the rest of the family and they discussed their plan of action for the shopping trip. Burt and Finn decided to stop by the sports store as Finn needed some new training gear, and since Kurt wasn't into sport at all, he decided he would tag along with Quinn and Carole, who were going to be doing some clothes shopping. Quinn was a little curious as to how she would do any shopping. She didn't have any money and she didn't expect anyone to buy anything for her, but she did need some new clothes as people at school were starting to notice she was wearing the same 3 outfits over and over again. Maybe she'd look for a job at the mall.

  
When they arrived at the mall, Burt and Finn immediately rushed to the sports store so they could do their shopping. The rest of the group decided to be a bit more leisurely.

  
"So, where do we wanna go first?" Carole asked Kurt and Quinn who were looking at all the stores to see where they wanted to go.

  
"Can we go to Starbucks? I need coffee!" Kurt asked.

  
"Yeah, coffee sounds good to me. What about you Quinn?" She looked at Quinn.

  
"Oh yeah, maybe I can see if they're hiring there. I need to get some money." She said.

  
"Are you worried about money?" Carole questioned her comment.

  
Quinn shrugged.

  
"It's a good thing to get a job, but I don't think you should yet, honey. I'll pay for anything you want to buy today okay? My little treat." 

  
"Are- you sure?" She was shocked by the act of kindness that was presented before her.

  
"Of course! Plus, Kurt has the greatest fashion mind of the century. He can help you style some outfits!" She clapped her hands.

  
"Oh hell yeah." Kurt got excited.

  
"Alright, thanks guys I guess. You don't have to do that for me though." She shook her head shyly.

  
"Hey, you deserve it." Carole kept telling her. "Now come on, let's get coffee."

  
The trio sat at a table in the Starbucks sipping the coffee that they bought, deciding on which stores they were going to swing by. Quinn didn't want to spend too much of Carole's money, but she even observed herself that she did need some more clothes. Maybe just one more top and one more pair of trousers. Yeah, that was probably what she was going to get.

  
After their coffee had been drank, they made their way to the first store on their list: Topshop. It was Quinn's favourite and she always found some nice deals in there. She entered the store with the intention of only buying one top and one pair of trousers, but there was no denying Quinn loved shopping. She hadn't been clothes shopping for ages, so she was eager to buy and try on her first outfit. 

  
Her eyes were firstly drawn to the carefully hung up t-shirts. She saw a nice pastel pink one and decided she wanted to style an outfit with it. She thought about the trousers she had back at the house, but decided she would need new trousers. She thought about it for a bit and ultimately decided she would buy some classic black skinny jeans, so that she could style them with different tops and other things she would most likely find. She placed the t-shirt in the basket Carole picked up from the entrance of the shop and immediately started looking for the next outfit.

  
"Hey Quinn, can I pick an outfit out for you?" Kurt pleaded.

  
"Ooh, that would be fun." She agreed.

  
"What type? A dress? Hoodie? Both?" He started thinking.

  
"Surprise me." She winked and stepped back to where Carole was standing so she could watch Kurt's fashion mind at work, who was rushing round the women's section to find an outfit that Quinn would like and would wear. He started matching tops and trousers with accessories together and kept thinking about the type of outfit he was styling for his best friend. He made sure to do it discretely however, as he wanted the outfit to be a surprise. 

After about 5 minutes he had chosen the outfit and placed it in the basket that Carole was holding. He winked again at Quinn, who was now looking at Hoodies and cardigans. She picked up a white hoodie with a cute decal on it and a black zip-up hoodie. She also decided she wanted a new dress so she found a cute pink and white polka-dot dress and placed it in the basket. 

"I'm ready to try everything on." Quinn smiled, as the trio went towards the changing rooms.

"Okay, we'll wait outside. How about you try on your first outfit?" Carole and Kurt sat down on the bench opposite the changing room Quinn went in. She first decided to put on the dress she picked out. She took a look at herself in the mirror and smiled because she really did feel pretty at that point of time, a feeling that she didn't feel that often. She pulled the curtains open and smiled at Kurt and Carole who complimented on how good she looked. They told her to buy the dress so she put it in a pile which she would buy. 

"Okay, next is my mystery outfit! Here you go, don't look at the stuff until you put it on!" Kurt pulled out the attire he selected for Quinn and handed it to her. She walked back and placed the mystery items on the bench. She saw a patterned button-up shirt, a white tank top and some high-waisted black ripped jeans. She put on the white tank top first, and then the button up shirt. She gathered Kurt wanted the tank top to be seen, so she did not button up the shirt the whole way. She pulled on the jeans and looked at herself again in the mirror. She looked different, but she liked looking different. Kurt did a great job with the outfit, so she opened the curtains again and Kurt smiled a lot.

"Oh, you look incredible!" Kurt clapped. "It's just how I wanted!"

"Kurt you did it again, huh? A beautiful outfit." Carole praised her step-son.

"As for the hair, you could look cool with a messy bun, or even 2 french plaits. I was thinking either converse or vans for footwear." He thought outloud.

"You realise I don't have converse or vans..." Quinn said.

"We can order you some?" Carole smiled.

"Really? Both converse and vans?"

"Yeah!" She pulled out her phone to make a note. "We'll order them when we get home. Now come on, try on your other clothes and then we can pay and go home."

* * *

The family walked into their house after a full day of shopping. Quinn had a few bags of clothes and Kurt had one bag for himself to. He ran straight up to his room so he could put his stuff away but Quinn was reluctant to do that as she didn't know where she would put her clothing.

"Hey Carole, where should I put my clothes?" She asked.

"Where do you think?" She looked at Quinn who was stood there with a puzzled look on her face. "You're telling me you've not put your stuff in the drawer in your room?"

"No... I just didn't think I'd be here this long." She admitted.

"Awh, well you can put your stuff away. You can decide where to put everything as it's your dresser. And if you need anything hanging up, you can hang it in my closet." She explained.

"Thank you!" She walked up to her room where she folded everything and put it in the dresser. Little things like putting her clothes away really made her feel more at home in the Hudson-Hummel household. She was away from her biological family, but this family felt more like her actual family than her biological family ever did. And she liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me so long to write because I kept getting distracted (and I hit writer's block) so I deserve a massive round of applause when you see this. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next, hopefully drama filled chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I’m sorry I haven’t updated for a while. I didn’t know what to write but I finally pumped out a chapter so I hope you enjoy!

“The fair is coming to the park tomorrow Quinn, you wanna come with me and Blaine?” Kurt looked up from his magazine.

”Isn’t that third wheeling..?” Quinn questioned.

”Well kind of. Blaine’s bringing his friend too. She goes to McKinley actually, and I think Blaine said she’s gay...”

“Okay, I am NOT ready for a relationship. But maybe it’d be nice to meet this girl.” She claimed.

”Mhm, sure.” He laughed.

”Hey!” She threw a pillow at him. “I need to focus on me okay?”

”Okay okay.” He swatted the pillow. “That’s the second time you’ve thrown a pillow at me.”

”You deserve it!” Quinn winked. “Don’t make me throw it again at you...”

Kurt got up and put his magazine down and walked into the kitchen where Carole was busy preparing dinner for the family. He decided to help her so Quinn was left alone in the living room. However she decided to go upstairs and organise her school books. She had some important tests in the next week so she had to study a lot, so she lined up all of the books she had and made a quick study timetable to follow during the next week. 

15 minutes later, she was called down for dinner and the whole family ate together and spent the rest of the evening watching TV. They watched an old run of The Price is Right and Quinn showed off her skills of the show.

”Woah Quinn I didn’t know you were that good at this!” Burt gasped.

”Well, when my sisters and I were little, our parents didn’t want us to watch bad shows, but they were always busy doing other stuff so they always sat us in front of the TV to watch the game show channel. And most of the time The Price is Right was on so I got pretty good at it.” She explained.

”That sounds awesome!“ Finn exclaimed.

”Then I detected a pattern in the way they showed the reruns so when we watched them it was like I memorised every single episode of the show. Was pretty funny actually. I got bored though...” She continued explaining.

”I figured!” Carole thought out loud.

”I’m gonna go to bed now guys. Seems like I’ve got big day planned with Kurt at the fair.” Quinn yawned and got up off the sofa.

”Yeah I’m gonna go to bed now, too.” Kurt stood up too and gave his dad a big hug. “Goodnight dad, love you.”

“Goodnight Burt, Carole, Finn.” She waved at them all. 

“Goodnight guys, breakfast is at 9:30am tomorrow.” Carole smiled and saw them walk up the stairs. Kurt walked straight into his room where he turned on his show-tunes and drew some outfits out, whilst Quinn sat on her bed thinking about the day ahead of her. She was going to be meeting a ‘fellow gay human being’ as she put it. She didn’t know why she was worrying as she told herself she wasn’t ready for a relationship, with being in a particularly vulnerable place and all. She wasn’t out at school and really the only people she was out to we’re all under one roof. The thought of coming out scared her so much but that was because she definitely wasn’t ready to do that yet. But maybe sometime in the nearby future would be nice, she thought.

* * *

In the morning, Quinn woke up to the glare of the sun from the blinds in the room. They weren’t that great in keeping the sun in and often almost burned through her eyelids as she woke up. She checked her phone and realised it was only 8am so she had 90 minutes until breakfast. She debated staying in bed, but she decided she would get up and make herself look pretty.

Firstly, she hopped in the shower so she could wash her hair. Plus, a refreshing shower in the morning would do her good and she would feel better in herself. She hadn’t heard anyone else awake yet, so she couldn’t be that loud and sing, which was a shame because she had so many songs stuck in her head at that point in time. After she finished her shower, she made her way back into her room where she sat with a towel rap on her hair for a while. She turned on netflix on her phone and watched a few episodes of the show she was watching before she heard everyone else wake up so she could use the hairdryer.

She knew exactly what she was going to wear for the trip to the fair; the outfit Kurt picked out for her last weekend at the mall. She was so excited to wear the whole outfit and her converse shoes came the day before so she could wear those too. Her only worry was that she was going to be too cold since it was winter, but she planned to wear a cardigan over her shirt.

As she walked down the stairs, everyone complimented Quinn on her outfit. Burt made a wolf-whistle and winked and Finn’s eyebrows perked up. 

“You look so cute Quinn!” Burt complimented her.

”Thanks Burt.” She thanked him shyly.

“You gotta show Carole how nice you look, she’s in the kitchen preparing breakfast.” He pointed.

”Hey Burt- you ever gonna help mom cook breakfast?” Finn winked.

”Yeah! As soon as I finish reading this newspaper- Oh look! A huge article...” Burt laughed and made both Finn and Quinn laugh as she walked into the kitchen to see Carole.

”Oh honey you look incredible.” She said in awe.

”You think so?”

”Definitely! Even with your hair in french plaits too. Beautiful. Kurt did a great job, huh?” She smiled.

”Yeah he really did.” Quinn expressed her admiration.

“Okay, if you don’t mind me I need to just prepare these last few items for breakfast and then set the table.” Carole rushed around the kitchen.

”I can set the table if you’d like?” Quinn offered.

”That’d be perfect, thank you.” She smiled.

After Quinn laid the plates, cutlery and glasses on the table, the rest of the family joined her at the table. They ate breakfast together and discussed what they were going to be doing on that day.  
  


”I’m going to football practice today. Coach says we gotta act more like a team so we’ve got Saturday practice for the foreseeable future.” Finn stated.

”Ah, it’ll do you boys good.” Burt nodded.

”Yeah. Guess it gives me something else to do apart from my homework...” He said.

”Hey- don’t let football distract you from your studies okay?” Carole reminded him.

”Yes mom...” He sighed.

”What about you Kurt?” Carole asked. “What are you doing today?”

”Oh, I’m going to the fair with my boy- Quinn. With Quinn.” Kurt almost let slip that he had a boyfriend.

“You have a boyfriend?” Burt asked his son.

”Damnit.” He laughed. 

“So...” He waved his arm for his son to continue talking.

”Well his name is Blaine. I guess we started dating around 2 weeks ago. We haven’t seen each other since then actually, so we’re going to the fair as a date!” His face lit up as he started talking about Blaine.

”And you’re taking Quinn? Isn’t she third wheeling?” Finn chipped in.

”Exactly what I said!” Quinn laughed.

”Well yes. But Blaine is bringing a friend too so she isn’t alone.” He said.  
  


”Ohhh, okay.” Finn understood.

”On the note of the fair, Kurt I’m gonna give you $20 to go crazy. Well, not that crazy. But you know what I mean.” Burt got up from the table and reached into his wallet for a $20 note and handed it to Kurt.

”Ahh, thanks dad! I promise I’ll spend it and not keep it so I can buy more clothes...” 

“Hehe, do whatever you want with it son.” He chuckled.

”Quinn, you can have $20 from me too. Have it as a little gift from me to you.” Burt handed Quinn a $20 bill.  
  


”Are- are you sure?” Quinn stumbled on her words as she was shocked from the act of kindness that was made for her.

“Sure thing! Just don’t lose it or anything.” He winked.

”Thanks Burt.” She hugged him and put it in her pocket.

”Come on children.” Carole laughed. “Sit back down and eat breakfast! We’ve all got big days ahead of us.”

* * *

“Okay come on guys, time to go now.” Carole called for the teenagers of the house to pile into the car. She was dressed in her work uniform as she had to work the afternoon shift on Saturday.

”You excited to see Blaine again?” Quinn asked Kurt as they were sat in the car.

”Definitely!! I miss him a lot...” Kurt daydreamed.

”Okay... enough of the couples nonsense.” Finn said with a grumpy tone in his voice.

Carole chuckled as she was listening to the conversations between the teenagers of the household, before pulling into the car park of McKinley High.

”See you later honey. Burt will come pick you up. Don’t injure yourself!” She waved as Finn walked into the school.

For the rest of the car ride, Kurt and Quinn talked about what they were going to do at the Fair. Kurt talked about how him and Blaine wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel and have a cute romantic moment, but as soon as the mushy romantic nonsense came out, Quinn decided to drown the talking about to look outside the window.

When they arrived at the park, Kurt got out and immediately ran to Blaine, where they said hi to each other in the most romantic way possible: a kiss. Quinn rolled her eyes which Carole saw.

”Don’t worry, you’ll find someone soon. Maybe that Blaine’s friend will be interested...” She winked.

”Ah, not you too!” She screamed.

”Aha I’m joking. Have a great time. Stay safe and ring Burt if anything happens as I’m at work.” She explained.

”Thanks Carole.” She smiled. “Have a good day at work.”

”Thanks honey.” Carole drove off and left Quinn, Kurt and Blaine in the park where the fair was.   
  


Quinn was intrigued to see Blaine’s friend. Even though she wasn’t looking for a relationship, it would be nice for her to have a friend who was gay and that she had options when she did decide she was ready to date. Plus, there’s no way she would be THAT cute so Quinn would not be able to function in the presence of her, right? 

Until Quinn saw Blaine’s friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all my readers are coping in this very strange time and with everything happening. If you need to, please reach out to someone and just talk about your issues. And reach out to your friends and family because you never know when a simple ‘how are you?’ could change their lives. I love you all, thank you for reading and we’re going to get through this together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split the fair event into 2 parts because I wrote so much in the first part so I hope you don’t mind! :)

Blaine’s friend looked so familiar to Quinn but she couldn’t exactly pinpoint why. She was sure she had seen that beautiful brunette hair before, and she had daydreamed about the dreamy eyes that the girl had at an earlier time. But maybe she was just making that up- but something did feel familiar about her.

”This is Rachel.” Blaine smiled and pointed to his friend who was stood nervously behind him.

”Hey Rachel, I’m Quinn.” She waved.

”Hey- aren’t you that girl from my Trigonometry class?” She thought out loud.

”Oh my god, you are! You sit in front of me!” Quinn finally realised where she knew the girl from. 

“Hey that’s cool you guys have something in common!” Kurt laughed.

”Well on that note ... we’re gonna go do the rounds of all the rides. You girls stay safe and get to know each other!” Blaine said, before taking Kurt’s hand and walking off. The girls initially stood there in silence as they’re arched their friends walk off. The silence was broken by Rachel who gasped.

”They have the Dodgems! We have to go on, I love them!” She exclaimed whilst jumping up and down. 

“I’ll pass.” Quinn smiled politely and dismissed Rachel’s comments.

”Whyyyyyyy?” She asked like a little girl.

”Rides aren’t my thing.” She said.

”Why’d you come to the fair then?” She smirked.

”To get out the house.” 

“You sure you’re not a secret adrenaline junkie?” Rachel punched her shoulder lightly, causing her to flinch.

”Hey.” Quinn frowned. “Don’t do that please.”

”Sorry...” She sighed for a second. “Pleaseeeeee come on the Dodgems with meeeeee.”

”I’ll wait and I’ll hold your stuff for you.” She offered.

”Ugh fine.” She came to an agreement and both girls walked towards the Dodgems in silence. Quinn was a little annoyed by Rachel but she tried not to show it that much. Really there wasn’t anything to be annoyed about, but her perkiness sent her over the edge a little bit. And she didn’t like the friendly punch at all. But that wasn’t Rachel’s fault.

”I’ll wait here for you.” Quinn said bluntly with a smile. 

“Here’s my bag.” Rachel handed over her over the shoulder purse and ran off to the ride. Quinn sat down on the bench that was across so she could see when Rachel got off the ride. Before the ride started, Rachel waved at Quinn, who was in the middle of texting Kurt asking for hurry the hell up on his date. At that moment she wasn’t having fun, but hopefully the day would turn around and she’d have a good one.

After Rachel stepped off the ride, she thanked Quinn for holding her bag and asked her where’d she like to go.

”I want to get some food. Candy floss or something.” Quinn stated.

”Candy floss sounds good! I can buy it if you’d like...” 

“Um no, I will buy it myself thanks.” She shook her head, reaching into her pocket for the $20 bill so she could pay the vendor behind the candy floss stall. She thanked the vendor and then sat back down at the bench.

”Aren’t you gonna buy some too then..?” Quinn was confused by the lack of candy floss in Rachel’s hands.

”Nah, I thought we were sharing.” She admitted.

”I- I don’t feel comfortable sharing food with someone I barely know.” She sighed.

”But that’s what people do on dates?” Rachel shared.

”Huh?” She almost chocked after she heard what Rachel said. “Say again?”

”That’s what people do on dates. I thought we were on a date...” She explained her thoughts.

”I-“ She gasped in disbelief. “Why did you think this was a date?”

”Blaine persuaded me to come and told me it was a date so...” Rachel said.

”Oh.” She snapped.

”Yeah...” She shrugged her shoulders.

”I’m gonna kill him I swear.” Quinn laughed and shook her head.

”Hey, me too. He’s annoying! And I’m his best friend.”   
  


“Glad we have universal experiences- even though I’ve literally talked to him twice.” She laughed again.

”Hmm yeah true, I think I get the advantage of knowing him for basically all my life, huh?” She winked.

”Woah, a long time to deal with a very annoying person.” She started to become more comfortable with Rachel.

“Yeah our parents have been close since forever basically.” Rachel started to explain why they were best friends in the first place. It was weird to Quinn that the way they broke the ice was joking about how annoying Blaine was, but at least they kind of got on at that time. 

“Okay, I know this isn’t a date... but can I please have some of your candy floss?” Rachel asked.

”Haha yeah sure, go ahead.” Quinn laughed and handed the bag to her. “Eat as much as you like.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine were having a blast on their date. They had ridden multiple rides and played on many of the stalls dotted around the park. Blaine had even won Kurt a stuffed bear on one of the stalls which made them both smile.

“How do you think Rachel and Quinn are getting on?” Kurt asked Blaine who was sitting next to him on a bench.

”Well Rach can be pretty intimidating and quite head on...” Blaine said.

”And Quinn can be very stubborn.” Kurt laughed.

”See, they might balance each other out.” He shrugged his shoulders.

”Yeah maybe...” He mumbled.

”Come on, let’s go on the Ferris Wheel. Rachel’s dad is gonna pick me up in like 30 minutes.” Blaine stood up and held Kurt’s hand.

”Okayyyyy. I don’t want you to go though, I’ve had such a great time.” Kurt frowned.

”Hey, look at me!” His arm moved his head. “We’ve still got the very romantic ride on the Ferris Wheel. And then we’re seeing each other in a week, it’s not that long!” 

“Fine.” He crossed his arms. “Let’s go line up for the wheel.”

The couple stood in the line for about 10 minutes before they were let into one of the carriages. It was about 4pm so the sun was still up, but it was showing signs of setting. The lights at the fair were turned on and as the Ferris Wheel was turning, the pair could see the lights from the rest of the fair and they could see a lot of the town lit up. At a certain height, they saw Rachel and Quinn, who were stood at the Hook a Duck stand. Kurt and Blaine waved at them but they didn’t see each other.

About 5 minutes later, they reached the top of the wheel. From the top they could see everything around them and it was magical. The way that the rest of the fair was still working and they were stopped at the top, it felt like the world stopped for them. That felt good for them as well.

“You make me so happy.” Kurt held Blaine’s hand.

”You make me happy too babe.” Blaine smiled. As he replied, Kurt leant in for a kiss and he accepted. They felt like the only people in the world. It was like a scene from a movie- the happy couple kissing on top of a Ferris Wheel. And they did feel like they were in a movie. They were happy. 

As the wheel touched the ground again, Kurt and Blaine got off and couldn’t stop smiling. However Blaine saw the time and he had a text from Rachel saying her dad was in the car park. 

“Sorry Rachel’s dad’s here now.” Blaine said to Kurt with a frown on his face.

”Okay... can I walk you to the car park?” Kurt asked.

”Sure thing.” Blaine smiled.

* * *

The 2 duos met each other at the car park like they did in the morning. Rachel saw her dad and waved but signalled for him to wait as she turned to Quinn again.

"Hey, can I get your number?" She asked Quinn.

"Yeah! Good thing I have a good memory huh?" She grabbed Rachel's phone and typed her number in the phone "Make sure you text me okay?!"

"Deal." She winked and got in the car and waited for Blaine to do the same thing. Kurt and Quinn watched the car drive away and sighed happily.

"Did you have a good day?" Kurt asked Quinn.

"Oh, I did." Kurt daydreamed. "How about you? You got a girlfriend yet?" He winked.

"Heyyyy, no. I guess we're friends!" She smiled and shook her head.

"Hmmm, okay." He laughed

They waited for Burt to come and pick them up and for the rest of the night they talked about what they did at the fair. Well, it was basically Kurt talking about his magical moment on the Ferris Wheel the entire time. Burt made sure to ask Quinn about her day too and she was modest about it. She did have a good day though, so that was all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said last update, please reach out to someone if you are feeling down. Check in with your friends and family and hug them and tell them how much you appreciate them.
> 
> Also I'm very sorry how messy this chapter is, my brain's a whole mess.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this update took me a while so please give me a round applause when it sees the light of day.

The Monday after the ‘double date’, Kurt and Quinn found themselves reminiscing about the day at the fair. It was mostly Kurt talking about his moment with Blaine on top of the Ferris Wheel, but Quinn also kept talking about how at first she found Rachel to be annoying but in the end they actually had a good time. 

“Hey Quinn?” A girl called from behind their table.

”Oh, hey Rachel! We were just talking about how good of a time we had on Saturday actually...” Quinn exclaimed.

”Oh cool!” Rachel smiled and looked at her watch. “Can I walk you to Trig?”

”Oh shoot, is it that time already?” She picked up her backpack. “I guess I gotta go! See you at lunch Kurt.”

”Bye!” He winked and pulled out his phone to text Blaine.

_Kurt: Hey baby x_

_Blaine: What’s up?_

_Kurt: Nothing, just Quinn and Rachel are voluntarily together!_

_Blaine: Oh, that’s great_

_Kurt: Hell yeah_

_Blaine: Our plan is working!_

_Kurt: Goooooood_

_Blaine: I miss you :(_

_Kurt: Miss you too_

_Kurt: I got class now, gtg_

Blaine: Bye honey xx

Kurt was sat in English class with Sam and Mercedes. They weren’t really focusing on the work, instead Kurt was talking about Blaine. Sam and Mercedes were definitely bored of that though, so they changed the subject.

"Hey we have an announcement!" Mercedes smiled.

"You're dating again? How wonderful! Blaine and I can double date-" Kurt started before he was interrupted.

"Oh god no, we'd never do that again." Sam laughed.

"So... why is it an announcement from both of you?" His eyebrow perked up.

"Just listen!" Mercedes insisted.

"So I have a boyfriend." Sam admitted. "And I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to meet him? Mercedes has already agreed to come with me, I'm just a little nervous..."

"Wait- you haven't met your boyfriend before...? How does that work?" He was visibly confused.

"We met online. On Twitter. It's kinda embarrassing..." Sam frowned.

"Hey, I think it's adorable." Mercedes patted Sam's back.

"Anyway, we found out we only live half an hour from each other, which is like, a huge win, because I was worried we'd live on opposite sides of the country or something. And we're meeting at Breadstix after school, he's getting the bus here." He explained. "And I'm bringing friends so if it turns out he's actually a 50 year old man, I'm safe!"

"Is this boyfriend bringing a friend?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, he's bringing his friend." He nodded. "I understand this is a lot of information to take in so if you want to think about it you can. But just get back to me by the end of the day..."

"I've seen him on Facetime before, he is real." Mercedes laughed. "He's cute actually."

"I- I'll think about it." Kurt stuttered. "Come on, let's actually do some work, hmm?"

"Fineeeeee." Sam and Mercedes both said at the same time and both turned round to their desks so they could stare aimlessly at their English work. In that lesson they were analysing 'Macbeth', which the whole class found extremely boring. They were all sick of picking out specific words and phrases that added to the theme of Macbeth being a tyrant, but at least it was better than analysing one of Shakespeare's more boring plays.

The bell rang 30 minutes after and the whole class piled out the room to go to lunch. Sam, Mercedes and Kurt waited at the English classroom door for Quinn who had Trigonometry so they could all get a table in the canteen together. None of them had any clubs on Monday and so it was the only day that they all could eat lunch together, and it was the highlight of everyone's week. They usually discussed their weekends, but since Kurt had basically talked their ears off about his weekend in English and Quinn didn't want to share much about her personal life to the group, they really had nothing to talk about.

"Hey guys! Is it okay if Rachel sits with us today?" Quinn asked, walking down the corridor with Rachel.

"Yeah sure." Mercedes smiled.

"Come on, let's go get a table before they're all gone. Don't want to be sitting on the floor again..." Sam laughed. The group (and Rachel) walked down the corridor into the canteen where basically every table was inhabited by teenagers eating their lunch and gossiping about the latest shock couple going around. Sam saw a small square table in the corner, pointed at it and made everyone follow him. Everyone sat down and tried to bunch themselves around the small square table that they were left with.

"How'd you and Quinn meet?" Mercedes asked Rachel who was basically sat on top of Quinn.

"Oh- we- we're not girlfriends." Quinn shooed Rachel so she could have some space.

"No, I was just asking how you became friends, jeez." She sighed.

"I'm sorry. Go on, Rachel, tell her." She looked at Rachel.

"We went with Kurt and Blaine to the fair on Saturday and because they're meanies they left us alone." She laughed. "I think Quinn was a little annoyed at me at first..."

"What makes you say that?" Quinn looked at Rachel with puppy eyes.

"Well, for one, you were talking VERY bluntly..." She started to list the reasons on her fingers before Quinn stopped her.

"Okay, okay we get it." She laughed and pushed Rachel's hand down. Whilst they were talking, Kurt pulled out his phone to talk to Blaine again.

_Kurt: Heyyy_

_Blaine: Wassssuppppp_

_Kurt: Quinn and Rachel are sitting together at lunch!!_

_Blaine: Ooh, that's good_

_Blaine: Are we going ahead with the party this weekend?_

_Kurt: Idk..._

_Blaine: If we play spin the bottle..._

_Kurt: Okay fine. But you have to buy all the stuff. And make the invites._

_Blaine: You silly, just tell them we're having a party!!_

_Kurt: Ugh, okay fine._

_Blaine: :)_

_Kurt: Okay they've noticed I'm texting. Text you after school_

_Blaine: Byeeeee_

For the rest of their lunchtime, Sam talked a lot abut his boyfriend that he'd be meeting that night. Kurt was still unsure about whether he wanted to go with him and Mercedes so he kept outlining the pros and cons in his head so he could make a decision. All of a sudden, the bell rang for the last lesson of the day so the group had to get up and walk round the school to get there. Sam and Kurt had Geometry, Mercedes and Quinn had history, and Rachel had Geography. Since Quinn and Rachel had lessons in the same corridor, they walked together with Mercedes.

"Make sure you tell me if you want to go and meet my boyfriend with me!" Sam told Kurt as they were walking to Geometry.

"Yes I know. We're in the same class you idiot..." He laughed.

"Hey!" He frowned.

"I'm joking..." Kurt laughed again, before getting a text from Mercedes.

_Mercedes: Rachel and Quinn are smitten for each other_

_Kurt: Oh I know_

_Mercedes: They couldn't keep their eyes off each other in the 2 minutes we walked to class_

_Kurt: They're so gay_

_Mercedes: And so are you_

_Kurt: Shhh_

"You know what?" Kurt said. "I'll come to Breadstix with you after school. I actually think Blaine's working tonight anyway so I'll see him." Kurt pulled out his phone again.

_Kurt: Encourage Quinn to invite Rachel home_

_Mercedes: Okay_

_Mercedes: They're going home together!_

_Kurt: Result._

"That's great; You're gonna love Jesse, he's so amazing." Sam daydreamed about his boyfriend again.

"Yeah yeah..." Kurt pretended he was listening whilst still texting on this phone, this time to Blaine. He told his boyfriend about how Quinn and Rachel would be spending some time together out of school and how he was coming to Breadstix. Blaine was pleasantly surprised but he was excited to see his boyfriend again so he didn't really care. He was happy about Rachel and Quinn spending time together though. He knew they'd finally cave and become more than friends, but he was sure it would have taken them longer than 3 days or so. But oh well, each relationship moves at a different pace.

* * *

"Are you excited to come to my house?" Quinn asked Rachel who waited outside her Geography class.

"Hell yeah. I was thinking we could order some food or something and then watch a movie-" Rachel listed what she wanted to do before being interrupted by Quinn.

"We're studying for Trig!" She laughed.

"Oh." She frowned. "Still good though!"

The pair walked to the bus stop together where they saw Sam, Mercedes and Kurt waiting for another bus.

"Have a great time guys." Quinn told them.

"Thanks Quinn. Have a good dat- day at home." Sam corrected himself, before being nudged on the shoulder by Kurt. "Oops."

"Well, here's our bus." Mercedes pointed. "See you guys!" The trio walked on the bus and sat down right at the back and stared at Rachel and Quinn before the bus left.

"Quinn said they're having a study session..." Mercedes said to Kurt.

"Yeah, but it'll probably turn into something more..." Kurt schemed. He was sure that by the end of the day they would have kissed, or at least confessed their feelings to each other. But who knew what would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone’s coping with the news of Naya’s passing. My twitter dms @agronsies are open if any of you need to talk! Take care 💞


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on an update! I have had no motivation ;(

"So this is my house- well. It's Kurt's house. I just live here." Quinn said to Rachel who was looking at the house that was stood in front of them.

"Ooh, very cool." Rachel nodded with a smug look on her face.

"What?!" She observed Rachel's face.

"Care to tell me why you live with Kurt...?" She tried to get an answer from Quinn who was looking for her keys in her backpack.

"Not right now. Maybe later." She said, pulling her keys out and unlocking the door. The pair walked in and greeted Burt who was sitting at the dinner table, no doubt working on the economical side of being self-employed. He said hi to Rachel and said that were snacks and drinks were available in the kitchen for them. They walked upstairs immediately into the study because of the fact that Quinn's room would not be able to accommodate both of them with the added books and study material they would need.

"This is the study! I do all my work in here... obviously." Quinn laughed as she placed her backpack on the desk, pulling an extra chair up so Rachel could sit there too.

"It's cute and cozy huh?" She asked as she sat down on the seat Quinn pulled up for her. "So where are we gonna start?"

"Trig obviously! We have a big test next week!" She pulled out the massive Trigonometry textbook she was hauling about with her all day.

"Trig is so boring though..." She admitted as she too pulled out her Trigonometry textbook and threw it on the table. 

“But if we don’t study, we won’t pass the test.” Quinn insisted.

”Ugh fine, just for you.” She laughed, opening the book. She began to read the problems which she was presented with but she was so confused, she frowned and starting tapping the book with her pen. “What the hell is the sin rule?”

”You really didn’t listen in class yesterday, did you?” She shook her head. “Come here, let me explain.” Quinn scooted over closer to Rachel so she could see her textbook. She grabbed a piece of paper and drew out a triangle and then also wrote down some equations to teach Rachel about the sin rule. Every now and then, she’d check Rachel’s face, and it would still be confused, but it was adorable the way her eyebrow would drop. 

After explaining one question, Quinn handed Rachel her pen and made her answer the next question in the textbook. She watched as the slightly less confused Rachel wrote down her workings out and presented her with an answer.

”Thats right, Rach! You did it!” She applauded her friend.

”Wow, that makes SO much more sense now, thanks honey!” Rachel said.

”...honey?” Quinn questioned the use as language.

”You know, a friendly ‘honey’. I don’t have to call you that if you don’t want me to.” She frowned and looked at Quinn.

”No, no, it’s fine.” Quinn sniffled and propped her head on her hand.

”What’s wrong?” She asked Quinn.

“Nothing. I’m fine, come on, let’s continue Trig.” She tried to mask her sadness.

”No, come on.” Rachel pulled the pen out of her hand and held her hand. “Tell me.”

”Do you really want to know?” She sighed.

”Yeah, Quinn, I do. You’re my friend. Don’t be embarrassed about being sad.” Rachel reassured her.

”My mom used to call me honey.” Quinn pulled a face.

”Is your mom... out of the picture? She interrupted.

”Rachel let me finish.” She took a deep breath. “We used to be super close until I found out that I was gay, and she’s super religious and she thinks homosexuality is a sin. I had to distance myself because I didn’t want to accidentally out myself.” 

“Quinn I-“

”And when I came out, it was hell. Dad kicked me out. Mom didn’t care. Long story short, the Hudson-Hummel’s are my family now, I guess.” She finished her story.

”Wow, I had no idea.” Rachel was shocked by the story she just heard. “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

”I don’t need sympathy, it happened. All I can do is look into the future, not into the past.” She nodded and cracked a little smile.

The 2 friends sat in silence for a little too long.

”Let’s ditch the studying. How about we watch a movie? Carole has a collection of trashy teen movies.” Quinn said.

“Oh my gosh, that sounds so fun. I hate Trig anyway.” Rachel was relieved.

”Come on, let’s go downstairs.” She dragged Rachel by the hand downstairs to the living room. Burt had taken over the TV and he was watching the football, so instead of Quinn interrupting him, she just went to the DVD rack as quietly as possible.

”Hey Quinn, you want the TV” Burt asked.

”No, we can watch in the study.” She smiled.

”Hey, the computer screen is way too small. It’s okay, if I can figure out how to use my iPad I’ll put on the football in the dining room. You girls have the living room.” 

“Thanks Mr. Hummel.” Rachel smiled.

Burt walked out the room, leaving the 2 girls in the living room to watch the movie without any interruptions.

”So, what do you want to watch?” Quinn showed Rachel the vast collection of Teen Movies.

”Hmmm...” Rachel scanned the racks. “Oh my god! Mamma Mia!”

”Mehhhh...” Quinn thought out loud.

”Come on... plus Amanda Seyfried is kinda hot though...” She daydreamed.

”I’ve never seen it.” She admitted.

”What?! Come on we have to watch it now.” She pleaded.

”Fine!” Quinn put the disc into the DVD player.

”I have to warn you- I might sing. Like, basically through the entire thing.” Rachel laughed.

”Fine by me.” Quinn settled down on the sofa to watch the movie. Rachel sat down on the sofa too. 

* * *

“So... what did you think?” Rachel asked Quinn as the titles rolled on the movie.

”Not bad...” Quinn nodded.

”You’re hard to please...” She shook her head:

”Oh I know, that’s my worst quality.” She admitted.

”No, actually I think it’s adorable.” Rachel sighed. She looked at her phone to check the time and panicked. “Oh crap, it’s 7pm! I told my dads I’d be back for 7:30pm!” 

“Don’t worry, you can get there in time. I’ll walk you home.” Quinn stood up off the sofa. 

“No, I’ll drive you.” Burt walked into the room with his car keys. “It’s too dark out.”

”Thank you Mr. Hummel!” She smiled. “Let me to collect my things...” She walked upstairs to pack up her school bag. She put her textbook, her notebook and her pens back in her bag and then walked back down the stairs. Her, Quinn and Burt loaded into the car and drove back to Rachel’s house. It was about a 10 minute drive down the streets of Lima.

”Thanks for having me Quinn.” Rachel said, stepping out the car.

”Yeah, see you tomorrow!” Quinn beamed.

As they drove off back home, she couldn’t stop smiling. She was building up a great relationship with Rachel and she was also so proud of herself for talking openly about her personal life. Two wins in one day.

Quinn’s phone buzzed and she saw she had a text from Kurt, so she replied.

_Kurt: Good day?_

_Quinn: Great day._

It really was a great day. Except, there was one problem. Quinn was angry at herself, but she didn’t really know why.

But then she worked it out. She was angry she didn’t kiss Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are themes of homophobia and some use of homophobic/lesbophobic slurs in this chapter. There's also a metaphor about drowning. Please read at your own risk <3

"Good night then?" Kurt asked as he sat down next to Quinn on the sofa.

"Yeah. Did you have a good night? Is Sam's boyfriend nice?" Quinn asked.

"He is nice. They're perfect together- spent the whole night staring at each other haha." He sighed. "What did you and Rachel do?"

"Ehh, studying. Then we watched a movie." Quinn described. "And I wished I could have kissed her." She covered her face and mumbled that last sentence.

"What did you say?" Kurt said with a confused face.

"Huh? Nothing..." She hoped he wouldn't pick up on it again.

"Hmm... sure." He laughed and looked at the time. "I suppose I should go and start my night-time skin care now. Goodnight Quinn."

"Yeah I think I should go up to bed too. G'night." She yawned and got up off the sofa. She went and said goodnight to Burt and then walked up to her room where she got changed and put her clothes in the wash. It was only 10pm, so she decided to text Rachel to see if she was still awake.

_Quinn: You awake?_

_Rachel: Helloooooo_

_Quinn: That's a yes then_

_Rachel: Thanks again for letting me round your house today, I definitely know how to use the Sin rule now_

_Quinn: You're welcome hehe_

For the next 20 minutes they talked about the plot of Mamma Mia. Quinn said her favourite song from the film was 'Lay All Your Love On Me' which was definitely one of Rachel's favourites. Quinn did admit she liked the scene more because of Amanda Seyfried though, which did make Rachel laugh. Rachel stopped replying, so she probably fell asleep. Quinn decided she would try and sleep then too. She put her head on the pillow and instantly fell asleep. She must have been really tired.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were walking down the hallways of the school holding hands. They were a little tentative of their surroundings but they were proud of themselves and were not ashamed to be themselves. 

They almost made it to their Trig class before hearing their names called out from behind them from an instantly recognisable voice. Karofsky and the football team. They turned around to be greeted by the team holding slushies in their hands and they were ready to throw them without any warning.

"What's up, homo? You scared I'm gonna throw this slushy in your face?" Karofsky spat.

"I'm not afraid of you." Quinn protested.

"Quinn-" Rachel tried to interrupt her. "Please- don't-"

"Rach, stand behind me." She covered Rachel and continued talking to Karofsky. "Leave us alone."

"What are you gonna do? Unleash an army of dykes to attack me?" He sneered.

"We'd be stronger than any of you." She winked.

The rest of the football team started quietly chanting various homophobic slurs, which Quinn and Rachel didn't notice until they started chanting a little louder. About a minute later, they were basically screaming them, and it was affecting Rachel. She was trying to walk away but she was scared it would make her look weak, so she put the hood up on her hoodie and tried not to hear the words being screamed at her.

All of a sudden, a frozen blanket of slushies were thrown at the pair and it made it seem like they were both drowning in a sticky mess. The football team all walked past without a care for the world whilst Quinn and Rachel stood there covered in the horrible sugary mess. Quinn turned back to Rachel who was sobbing.

"Rachel- let's go clean you up-" Quinn tried to comfort Rachel before her hand was swatted away.

"Quinn I can't do this, I'm sorry." She walked away and left Quinn on her own. She felt helpless. She felt guilty. And she just couldn't move from that spot.

All was not what it seemed however, as the next thing Quinn remembered was her waking up in her bed in complete darkness. She had managed to knock her duvet off herself and was freezing. Oh, it was just a dream.

A very bad dream.

Quinn needed to talk to someone, most specifically, Carole. But as soon as she had that idea, she remembered another fact- she was working the night shift. At the worst possible time. She really needed to talk to someone, and so checked the time to see if it was smart to wake Kurt up. It was 3am, and Kurt was fast asleep, so she decided to call Carole and see if she was available.

"Quinn? It's 3am. What's up?" Carole asked through a confused voice. All she could hear from the other end was muffled crying. "Hey, shhh. Just pretend I'm there okay?"

"I had a pretty bad night terror..." Quinn cried.

"Oh honey, I can tell. Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes it's better to talk about it and you'll start to feel a little better." She explained.

"I don't think I want to ever talk about it out-loud." She admitted and began to sob again.

"It's okay honey. I know." She kept talking to Quinn. "How do you feel?"

Quinn took a while to answer that question. She didn't really know what she felt. Numb, maybe, that's probably the closest to what she was feeling. "I don't know, but I'm cold." She ended up saying.

"Go into the kitchen, in the cabinet next to the fridge, there's a hot water bottle. Use that, wrap yourself back up in your duvet and just relax. You can watch an episode of Friends if you'd like." Carole told Quinn what to do. "I'm really sorry I can't help you, I'd do anything to get off work right now."

"I know, I appreciate you for that. I have to learn how to deal with these nightmares myself." She thought out loud.

"Quinn I have to go, but I'll be home when you get home from school, so we can talk about it more, okay?" Carole sighed.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Quinn hung up the phone and wiped her face from the tears. She decided to use the hot water bottle so she walked down the stairs to boil the kettle and fill it. She didn't want to stay downstairs though, so after it had finished, she went back upstairs and got back into bed. She was starting to feel better but the memory of the dream stayed right at the front of her mind. She was starting to hate herself for the way she felt about Rachel. If that's how Rachel acted in her dreams, surely she'd act like that in real life too. In order to protect herself, Rachel, and their friendship, she would bury her new found crush for her friend and never dwell on it again.

If only it was that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a mess lol I apologise but I've had the idea to revisit the dream thing for a while so I had to fit it in again. Hope you enjoyed, see you all in the next one.


End file.
